


Partners [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Partners" by bookaddict43.</p><p>"Kaylee wants to be partners with the other woman in Jayne's life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookaddict43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753) by [bookaddict43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43). 



Length: 3:03  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/partners.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/partners-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Jayne/Kaylee has always been my not-so-secret Firefly OTP and when I saw bookaddict43 (whose Jayne/Kaylee stuff I've loved since waaaaaay back in the day) had blanket permission, I jumped at the chance to podfic something short and sweet. 
> 
> Used to fill my "record while lying down" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
